


Teach Me

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Category: Take That
Genre: 90s fic, Anal Sex, Angst, Awakening Mark’s inner slut, Fingering, First Time, Jealous Mark, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sort of but not exactly, Teachers/Student, emotionally fragile Mark, inexperienced and insecure Mark, sex mentors Jason and Howard, stubborn Mark, supportive Jason and Howard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-15 00:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: “Markie?” Jason’s voice is soft and gentle as he guides him inside and shuts the door. “Markie, what do you want me and How to teach you?”Mark is shaking all over and turning bright red, but he takes a deep breath and mumbles almost inaudibly, “Please teach me how to be with a man.”





	Teach Me

“Teach me.”

Mark stands in the doorway of their room, clad only in his boxers, and trembling.

Howard and Jason regard him with a mixture of curiosity and alarm. Teach him what? A new dance move? Some more guitar chords? Meditation?

“Markie?” Jason’s voice is soft and gentle as he guides him inside and shuts the door. “Markie, what do you want us to teach you?”

Mark is shaking all over and turning bright red, but he takes a deep breath and mumbles almost inaudibly, “Please teach me how to be with a man.”

Howard and Jason exchange nervous glances. “We don’t..” Howard begins.

“Please don’t pretend,” Mark interrupts him. “I know what’s been going on with you guys. I’ve always known, okay? And don’t worry, I haven’t talked about it to anyone, alright? And I won’t either.”

“Why us?” Jason asks.

“Because I trust you. I know you won’t hurt me and I know you know how to keep quiet.”

Howard nods. “Makes sense. Bit surprised you never done anything before though, I gotta say.”

Mark shrugs helplessly. “I..I wanted to..I've just always been too nervous to admit I wanted it. And now I’m scared it might be too late..”

“What makes you say that?” Jason asks him.

Mark shakes his head. “Don’t wanna talk about it. But will you? Teach me, I mean.”

He gives them his most imploring look, his best puppy eyes, which are very good indeed. 

“Yeah, alright then. Let’s teach ya how to shag, ya daft little git.”

Mark breathes out a sigh of relief. 

Jason cocks his head at Mark, considering the best way to get started. 

“When you say ‘teach’ do you mean you want to watch me and How? Or do you want us to…”

There’s a silence. 

“Could I please...join in? I...um ...learn best by doing.”

Jason nods slowly. 

“Alright then. Let’s start with kissing, I think. Mark, you want to give How a good snog?”

Mark hesitates a moment. “I do know how to kiss, you know…”

“Right. Not saying you don’t, but you can’t just dive straight into fuckin can ya? You need to get in the mood. And I don’t think any of us are there yet do you?”

Mark shakes his head.

“Go on then.”

Somewhat tentatively, he turns to Howard and touches his lips to his lightly a couple of times, softly stroking his cheek. Then he kisses him a third time, more firmly, hands gripping at his dreads, tongue demanding entrance, teeth nipping at his lower lip. Howard groans into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Mark and pulling him closer onto his lap where Mark can feel him beginning to get hard. Mark blushes a bit at the realization then a smile plays on his lips and he begins to grind his arse against him.

“Fuck..” Howard groans.

“Am I doing it right?” Mark looks at him somewhat worriedly.

“God..yeah…”

Mark smiles. “Oh good. I like this, I think.” 

He grinds his hips one more time for good measure and nips at Howard’s neck and feels Jason pressing in behind him, his cock brushing against his arse as he nibbles on his ear.

“Mmmm...god, yeah, I definitely like this…”

The three of them rock together breathlessly, hands wandering freely. 

“Tell me Markie,” Jason begins, “Do you know how to give a lad head?”

Mark shakes his head. 

“Would you like me to give a demonstration on Howard so you can watch and learn?”

Mark and Howard both nod eagerly. Jason laughs.

“Scoot yer bum outta the way, Mark.”

Mark scrambles off Howard’s lap.

“Now then, the trick is…” Jason settles in between Howard’s spread legs and pulls his boxers down, licking his lips as Howard’s prick springs out. Mark’s eyes widen.

“The trick is, if you’re a beginner, to focus on the head where it’s the most sensitive and don’t try to take too much in your first go round. Like this…”

He touches his tongue to Howard’s slit, flicking it a few times, then wraps his lips tightly around the head and begins to take him in slowly, stopping before he gets halfway up his shaft and then dragging his lower lip up the underside back to the tip. His hands stroke the bottom half of Howard’s cock steadily as his lips and tongue play with the top half and he lets out a muffled sigh of contentment as he feels Howard’s hands gripping his hair. 

Somewhat reluctantly, he pulls back a few moments later and looks up at Mark.

“Now you try.”

Mark gets on his knees in front of Howard and reaches a cautious hand out to his cock. He opens his mouth and starts to touch his lips to the tip, then stops and looks at Jason uncertainly.

“You’ll do fine. I know How’s a lot to take in, but if you can handle his cock, you can handle anyone’s. Just remember what I said about not pushing yourself too far before you’re ready.”

Mark nods and then takes his first taste of cock and feels a thrill hit him straight to the groin. He lets out a muffled moan and begins instinctively grinding into the sheets as he starts to mimic Jason’s earlier actions.

“That’s it..that’s it..there’s a good boy...mmm you like it don’t you?”

Mark makes a muffled sound of enthusiasm and nods eagerly. 

“Tastes so gooood,” he groans as he pulls back for a brief moment.

“Need more,” he pants, taking him in his mouth again, a bit further this time, and looking up at Howard with his sweet angelic baby blues.

“Fuuck...I don’t think I can last much longer, Mark..”

“Do you want to try to swallow, Mark?” Jason asks. 

Mark nods almost imperceptibly and keeps sucking steadily and looking up at Howard who grips his shoulder tight a moment later as he cums with a shudder and a loud groan down Mark’s throat. 

Mark gags a little bit for a brief moment but eagerly swallows it all down just the same.

He looks to Howard and Jason for praise and reassurance. 

“Did I do a good job?”

Howard nods weakly. “You’re a natural.”

Mark blushes. Jason traces his fingers lightly over his hip, a smile playing at his lips.

“So, the real question, Markie, is do you want to fuck this lad of yours…”

He pauses to run his finger down the cleft of Mark’s arse cheeks.

“Or do you want him to fuck you?”

“I..I think I might want him to fuck me? I...I mean it’s what I always...um...fantasize about…”

It wasn’t possible for Mark to blush any redder.

“Have you ever...you know..on yourself..with your fingers or toys or?” Howard asks him.

Mark squirms a bit. “I...tried a couple times with me fingers but I didn’t really know what I was doing and I’ve only got little hands!” He gives them a somewhat sheepish grin.

“And I bought some stuff at that sex shop in Amsterdam but I’ve been too scared to try it!”

“Alright, well we’ll take it slow with ya, then.”

Jason pulls a bottle of lube out of the nightstand drawer. “You wanna take your pants off, Mark?”

“Ye..yeah…” He laughs. “Dunno why I’m so nervous, I’ve stripped off in front of ya loads of times before!”

“Yeah but we wasn’t about to stick our fingers up yer arse then!” Howard jokes.

“And you’re not usually this excited when we’ve seen you naked” Jason gives him an appraising look up and down.

“You never said anything about having this monster hidden away...think he might be almost big as you, How!”

Howard nods. “He’s in for a treat, this fella of yours, if you ever top him.”

Mark chews on his lower lip worriedly. “Oh..um..I don’t know if he…”

Howard shrugs. “Eh. You’ll find out.”

“I hope so,” Mark mutters under his breath.

“Something wrong, Markie?” Jason asks him.

Mark sighs. “Well I don’t actually know for sure if he even fancies lads. And if he does I think he fancies someone else more than me…”

“So all this tonight is for…?”

“Because I fancy him and I want to make him happy and I don’t think the lad he might fancy more is willing to make him happy and I don’t want to end up being an inexperienced idiot and clumsy nervous wreck if he actually fancies me back and wants to fool around?”

Howard frowns. “Mark, he shouldn’t be put off by you being inexperienced if he really likes you. It sounds like he might not be that experienced himself. Are you sure you don’t want to be figuring out this stuff with him?”

“I don’t have time for that! I have to be perfect! He’s got to want me more!”

Jason and Howard exchange worried looks at Mark’s sudden agitation.

“Want you more than what, Mark? Or who?”

“Forget it. It doesn’t matter.”

“Mark…”

“Look are ya gonna finger me or what?”

“Alright, alright...just relax, yeah?”

Jason runs his finger along his perineum, circling and circling around the outside of Mark’s hole to help relax him before slowly beginning to work the first finger in. Mark tenses up and whimpers but is quickly soothed by the feel of Howard’s tongue on his cock.

“Turn’s about fair play, yeah?”

Thoroughly distracted by the blowjob, Mark scarcely flinches when Jason adds another finger. His eyes go wide and he lets out a loud gasp when Jason crooks them just right and rubs him right *there*. 

“Oh my GOD!” He rocks back against Jason’s hand instinctively.

Howard grins at him. “It’s something else, innit?”

Mark nods and moans, grinding into the sheets.

“Markie?”Jason asks him once he’s worked him open enough, “Do you want my cock now or would you rather I get a toy?”

“Cock...want your cock...want it so bad...want it now…” Mark groans and thrashes against Jason’s fingers.

There’s a momentary lull as Jason gets the condom on and slicks himself up good and then he lines himself up behind him and begins to slowly push inside, letting out a low growl of satisfaction at the feeling of Mark’s tight virgin arse.

Howard keeps a steady hand on his shoulder as Jason pushes in further, giving him a reassuring squeeze when he whimpers.

“Breathe...just breathe...almost there…”

Mark lets out a sharp gasp that turns into a moan and thrusts his arse up. 

“Can I move now?”

“Please..yes…”

Jason pulls back out and pushes back in again, making Mark gasp. He gets a rhythm going of long, slow, gentle thrusts while Howard reaches under Mark to stroke his cock.

Mark squirms restlessly. 

“Harder,” he groans.

Jason picks up the pace, lifting Mark’s legs up so he can drive into him deeper and hitting the sweet spot just right over and over as Mark closes his eyes and loses himself in bliss.

“FUCK!! Oh god...yes! YES! Oh god...I’m cu...ROBBIE!!!”

He collapses in a sticky, trembling heap, only vaguely aware of what he just screamed out.

Howard and Jason exchange wry looks. Neither of them can exactly call it a shock. Mark’s been completely besotted with Robbie from day one. And now Robbie is...Robbie is saying he wants to…

An uneasy suspicion creeps over Jason.

“Markie did you ask us to teach you how to have sex with a bloke because you knew it was gonna be now or never if you didn’t act soon with Robbie and you wanted to have the experience of shagging him at least once or are you hoping you can change his mind about going if you start letting him fuck you?”

Mark chews his bottom lip worriedly and avoids Jason’s eye.

Jason sighs. “Oh Markie…”

“I can make him happy! I know I can! I... I know I’m not his first choice..’m not stupid..I see how he looks at Gaz..but if Gaz won’t...then I…”

He falters, his words catching on a sob.

“I’ll do anything to make him happy. Anything he wants me to do. He can’t leave me...He just can’t!”

And all Howard and Jason can do is hold him while he cries and look at each other helplessly because they know this is only ever going to end in heartbreak.


End file.
